


and then your blood ran cold

by bitter_edge



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series, 悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_edge/pseuds/bitter_edge
Summary: Is it so bad that you want to be a hot vampire? You consider saying that, but maybe now’s not the time for jokes. You wrack your brain for a more serious way to tell him how you feel. “There are lots of reasons, but I promise you that obligation isn’t one of them. I just want to,” You settle for that.





	and then your blood ran cold

As you sit across from him on the bed, Adrian swallows hard–his visage lit by the soft candlelight. You’re not used to seeing him like this, but it’s… new. Understandable, too, that he would be unsure as to how to proceed–neither of you really know how to… go about this.

“I really, um, just figured you would bite me and be done with it?” because as nice as it would be to just sit here with him all night, you also really want this.

“…But why do you want to be turned? I’ve been thinking about it since you asked, but I can’t figure out why,” he admits, his brow knitted in hesitance. “You don’t need to be a vampire to be the love of my life. I thought you knew that.”

“I do know that!” You hurry to explain. “I’m not doing this because I feel like I have to, honest.”

There’s a slight note of pain to his voice, when your lover looks at you uncertainly and asks, “Then… why?”

Is it so bad that you want to be a hot vampire? You consider saying that, but maybe now’s not the time for jokes. You wrack your brain for a more serious way to tell him how you feel. “There are lots of reasons, but I promise you that obligation isn’t one of them. I just want to,” You settle for that.

“You just want to…” Adrian hums contemplatively, brow still furrowed, and he looks at you–the golden hue of his eyes still striking, despite the familiarity of his visage. A moment passes, and then two.

You wonder if you’re coming across–you hope you do.

“…You will tell me the moment you feel something–anything–that might be off,” he mutters, pulling away to look you straight in the face.

“I will,” you nod the affirmative. 

“And you’re not to push yourself for–for the next few days and nights, at least.”

“Okay,” you reply dutifully, nodding your head again.

“If this is what you want, then you shall have it,” he finally says. “I trust you.”

“Thank you,” You say, leaning forward expectantly. “Now let’s get to it.”

After a beat, the dhampir bursts out laughing, and you notice that the tension in his expression has melted away along with it. “Right, then,” he breathes. The mattress shifts under the weight of him as he moves closer. “Let’s.”

His long, fair hair falls past his shoulder and almost over you as he pins you to the headboard. Adrian brings his face close to yours, and your foreheads bump gently for a second before his lips meet yours. It feels like any other night between you as he pulls away to lay loving, feather-light kisses on your jawline trailing downwards before he stops at your neck.

You tilt your head sideways to give him better access, and after just one last moment of hesitance–

You watch him lower his head, and you feel his fangs puncture your neck.

You can’t help but wince at the distinct sensation of your skin being pierced, of your blood flowing fast, of warmth leaving your body. But amidst this you feel Adrian gently pulling you into his embrace, and it’s then that you realize–he could be just as scared as you. He’s never turned anyone before, after all.

It’s a little difficult, but you use what remaining strength you have to hug him back, to whisper into his ear–“I love you.”

And then you black out.

 

You wake up on Adrian’s lap to the sound of him calling out your name, frustration set into his face. You’re feeling a strange sort of vigor–accompanied by a chill you will no doubt have to get used to–as you wonder how long you’ve been out. “Are you okay?” he asks, the worry he feels painting his features.

“I’m feeling just fine,” you tell him.

The dhampir caresses your cheek. “Everything is all right,” you say, and you sit up and stretch for good measure–watching as that worry gives way to relief, and comfort in the knowledge that yes–everything is all right.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha sorry!!! Belatedly I realized that an actual vampire turning is probably much more painful than this is. That aside, I hope you enjoy it. (This is a crosspost from just-castlevania-imagines on tumblr.)


End file.
